stories99fandomcom-20200213-history
Silverwolf
Henry James Silver was born to the wealthy, philanthropist Silver family in the heart of communist Duskhaven, Elvograd in the 1980s. Unbeknownst to the public and kept hidden from the young Henry himself, his parents were lifelong members of the ancient Clan of the Claw; a supernatural warrior clan that had protected Duskhaven for centuries. As pureblood descendants of the clan's original founders, they were some of the most powerful and influental members of the group. The union of two pure clansmen was rare and Henry, their only son, was long believed to be Madalaidir. Henry's parents were killed by the Legion of Chaos when he was young and adopted by the Farrelson family where he was raised not knowing about his heritage. The clan spent the last years in hiding as they slowly faded away from the world. As a young adult, Henry sought to discover the truth of his past and was reunited with the clan once more. Hoping to protect his foster family from assassination and honor the legacy of his parents, Henry trained with the clan for three years. Henry was the last to drink of the then depleted Wildheart Elixir, giving him enhanced strength and endurance. Henry then fought for some time to prevent the clan from its inevitable slow death at the hands of the Legion of Chaos. Though over time, the clan was brought to ruin and Henry its only survivor. Instead of abandoning his fate, Henry chose to embrace it. Fulfilling the destiny of his parents, Henry adopted a new name for himself as he ushered in a new era of the clan. Now he protects Duskhaven alone, a silent watcher, a hunter. Silverwolf. Biography Birth and Early Childhood When the two pure clansman, Victor Silver and Melissa Forthright had a child, it was the first pureblood born in over 37 years. They were members of the Clan of the Claw, an ancient organization of animalistic warriors who had defended the European city of Duskhaven since the 7th century. The city had always had a reputation for bearing secrets of the supernatural but despite this, it was Eastern Europe's economic capital, challenged only by Moscow. The clan had defended the city in secret for generations and in the eyes of the public, were only a fable and myth. The clan was not without its enemies, the foremost being the League of Chaos, an ancient cult which had been at war with the clan for generations. After World War 2 ended, the League of Chaos garnered great political influence in Duskhaven through the formation of their own communist party following the annexation by the Soviet Union. The clan at this point was at its weakest state ever and had no chance at battling such a powerful league. Thus they were forced to go into hiding as they were slowly hunted to death one by one, until only a small handful remained. When Victor and Melissa had their child, this was such a beaming symbol of hope to the clan. A pureblood was any clansman born to two parents who were direct descendants of Morem's cause, the ancient founders of the clan. These individuals were born with enhanced senses and a deep subconcious tie to the past of their forefathers. They were born with superhuman sight, hearing and smell. As well as the ability to see visions and be thrown into the animalistic rage known as the beast. Henry was the first of these purebloods to be born in a very long time. But this wasn't the only thing that made him special. There was a prophecy in the clan that once every 500 years, a pureblood would be born who would help bring the clan into a new era. Often signifying traumatic change and disaster and the ability to endure through it. These individuals were called Mordalaidir and only two had ever existed prior in history. If this boy was truly the Mordailadir, then perhaps the Clan would find a way to survive their oppression and save Duskhaven from the verge of collapse. Henry's parents had their own public identities as politicians in the Duskhaven landscape and Henry was raised knowing nothing at all about their secret lives in the clan. Henry was beloved by his city as the shining son of its political resistance. Night of a Thousand Knives When Henry was six years old, Victor and Melissa organized a meeting at the Wild Mansion between their new party and the communists. Though things did not go as planned, the League of Chaos had discovered the identity of the couple and had manipulated them to bring over twenty members of the clan with them to the important gathering. Henry was there, sitting beside his parent's at the table when the shooting started. The League had brought assassins to kill them all and the mansion began burning. Victor was shot and impaled while Henry's mother was strangled to death. Henry hid under a table while he watched the rest of the clanmembers die, before being grabbed his parent's servant William Jorcin. William grabbed the young Henry in his arms and rushed out of the burning mansion. He drove Henry away in his car but was being chased by a small convoy of assassins. They were soon cornered until Gordir and the five surviving clansman intercepted and saved them. The clan had suffered the greatest defeat in its entire history. There was no hope for it now. The league would continue to hunt them until they were extinct. They would have to go into hiding. William offered to adopt Henry, but it was too dangerous. The boy would have to go to somewhere unremarkable and be forgotten to the world. Gordir and William brought the traumatized boy to an old friend of his parent's, Pauline Farrelson. There he was adopted by her as James Farrelson and raised alongside her two biological children, Geoffrey and Angela Farrelson. Upbringing Henry was scarred for many months but soon moved past it. Eventually he began to forget his old name. The world had believed that Henry Silver was dead, killed in a "car crash" alongside his parents. Due to psychological blocking, Henry began to remember the events in a different light. Though one thing was clear, the boy could never reveal who he really was to anyone at all. Otherwise he would put him and his entire adopted family into danger. Adolecense Though at one point, Henry found old pictures of Pauline and his parents in the attic and this drove him to seek answers. About who they were and how Pauline knew them. Travels Finland Coming Home Reunion with the Clan Training Return to Duskhaven Hunting Macbeth The Betrayal Becoming Silverwolf Powers and Abilities Super Strength Super Agility Enhanced Reflexes Being the Madailaidir, Henry already had exceptional reflexes since birth but it wasn't until he drank the wild potion that his reflexes became superhuman. Combined with his intuned senses detecting the slightest changes in air temperature, the quietest sounds and more, this allows Silverwolf to have reflexes that to some people can appear clairvoyant. Silverwolf himself has described that sometimes when fighting, it's almost like he's fighting at 3/4th normal speed. Giving him more time to react and strategize his moves. While Silverwolf can dodge streams of bullet fire, when fired upon at close range point blank, he cannot dodge in time. Making him susceptible to guns. Hand to Hand Combat Silverwolf is in peak physical condition and with his superhuman agility and reflexes, is a competent fighter from this alone. What makes Silverwolf such a fierce opponent is that he has also earned years of training from the clan and as a Madailaidir, subconciously possesses all of the fighting knowledge of his ancestors, allowing him to grasp new concepts quickly and come up with creative solutions to problems seemingly instantly. As a fighter, Silverwolf focuses on practicality over showmanship and does everything he can to disarm or disable an opponent as quickly as possible, even if this means fighting dirty and breaking bones. Silverwolf is able to stand toe to toe with the likes of Gauntlet and Anarkhy, the prior commenting that Silverwolf has some of the most refined and unpredictable fighting techniques he's ever seen. Being a child of two gentically pure clan members, Henry was born a Gardomi, meaning "true blood". This allowed Henry to inherit the traits of all of his oldest ancestors, giving him abilities such as enhanced senses and even foresight. As well as the vulnerability to the animalistic rage that has plagued the clan for generations, showing his susceptibility to bouts of rage at ages as young as six years old. When Henry drank the wild potion at the age of twenty one, his strength, endurance and reflexes were enhanced to levels far beyond the limits of an ordinary man. His already precise senses such as smell and vision were also heightened, bringing them to levels matched by few. The potion also exposed Henry's subconcious to some of the knowledge of his ancestors including all of their fighting techniques. With these hundreds of years of fighting prowess known to him, Henry was able to train to elite levels quickly in only three years. Henry is prone to entering an animlalistic rage when angered or under extreme stress. The grandmaster Gordir once said that the rage can increase a warrior's strength tenfold; at the cost of their sanity. The angrier Henry is, the more powerful he can become, but the less he can control his actions. The rage leads to reckless behavior to the extent of not being able to recognise friend or foe. Repeated entries into this brutal stance can lead to a loss of sanity and thus Henry avoids it at all costs. When in a normal state, the limit of Henry's strength has been seen as him lifting a car over his head when he saved Emily Morretson. This action brought him to his absolute limit and he could barely hold the car for longer than four seconds. The most powerful Henry has been seen was when he was snapped into a rage for five days by Professor Wrath. During this time he tore through a steel wall with his bare hands, destroyed a mech suit and almost beat Gauntlet to an inch of his life. Henry is naturally agile and can nimbly traverse long distances and scale skyscrapers while experiencing little fatigue. His reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels and has on at least one occassion has dodged bullets. After witnessing Henry fight in slow motion, Horbbit said that Henry's fighting reflexes impressed him so much he sat and watched for a while. Henry is considered one of the greatest hunters and tracksman and can hunt down targets across entire continents. He possesses keen hunter instincts and has superhuman smell, sight and hearing, which he is able to tap in and out of at will. During at a heated argument at Vanguard Tower, Henry heard the snap of a lockpick on the agency safe, five floors beneath the main room. Henry was also able to smell an enemy in a crowd of over fifty people. With his instincts, Henry is able to tell if someone is lying through heightened heart beats, sweat on their brow and other hints. Strength Levels Strength: 5 Suit Silverwolf's suit was designed by his father Victor Silver as an emblem to represent his idea for a more radical and present Clan of the Claw. The suit was going to be his armor as he led his political party towards rebellion after a successful Marlbourgh Summit. Though the summit was a failure, Henry intends to continue his clan's legacy by wearing the suit his father was never able to and maybe someday, rebuild the clan and defeat the League of Chaos once and for all. The suit is designed with practicality in mind and is created out of light spandex materials to allow the wearer maximum freedom of movement. Something imperative considering the agile combative techniques that clanmembers were famous for. The suit consists of two colors with the primary being silver and it is from this color that Silverwolf gained his name from the popular media. The silver is highlighted with a red wolf emblem on the chest, red gloves and red lines stretching from the chest all the way to the back. The suit is skin tight with some light armor padding on the shoulders and wrists. It is all one piece except for a separate mask and gauntlets. The gauntlets are tight fitting with sharpened finger tips that resemble the sort of claws you would see on an animal. Silverwolf's mask is shaped like a wolf and covers the upper half of his face, leaving his mouth and jaw visible. Two upright pointed ears peak the left and right ends and the eyes are filled in with reflective white mirrors to conceal Silverwolf's real eyes. The purpose of this being to help keep his identity a secret, as those close to him may recognize his eyes if close enough. They also instill fear in his enemies and are made out of neon material, allowing them to glow in the dark. Personality "You were never looking for a way out. You were only ever looking for someone to share the darkness with." - 'Emily Morretson' Henry remembered little of his youth prior to his parent's death, but he recalled enough to make them a permanent image in the back of his mind. During his upbringing he always had difficulty connecting with those around him, despite being desperate for love and acceptance. His genetic reality as being the Mordailadir made him prone to traumatizing visions that would haunt him many nights as a child. As hard as Pauline and his two siblings tried to make him feel like a part of the family, Henry always felt inside that they didn't truly love him as their own. He feared that their memories of the night he came to that house were as haunting to them as they were to himself. Despite these things, Henry loved them like blood. And they loved him. He was always protective of his family, especially his mother and sister. On more than one occassion, he would be driven into the animalistic rage of his blood when they were threatened in even the slightest of ways. They would tell him that he's overreacting. Perhaps he was, but he could not resist the impulses of his heritage. When Henry began traveling the world at age 16, he began to see the world in a different light. He became wordly and his view on the world expanded greatly. When Henry returned to Duskhaven in 1999 after the disaster in Finland, he was greeted by a very real and present threat of assassination on not only him but his adopted family. Hoping to spare their lives, he exiled himself once again, this time following the clansman Jakoer into the outer wilderness where he once again met his father's former mentor, Gordir. When Henry was trained by the old grand master, the strong moral and honor code of his ancestors was drilled into him. Ever since that day and drinking the Wildheart Elixir, Henry would became almost an entirely different identity when fighting for the clan's interests, or while wearing his cowl. He would speak little, choosing his words carefully. Solitary in nature and completely obsessive with his fight against crime, sometimes not sleeping for days until a case was solved. This was amplified when it began clear to Henry that he was the last living member of the Clan and the entire legacy of his forefathers since the 7th century all rest on his shoulders. When the count peered into Henry's mind, he saw that this was a terrible burden to him, but also once he gladly bore. After Darren's betrayal and especially the death of his adopted mother in 2003, Henry became extremely slow to trust. But when he does choose and accept a friend, he goes all in. He is loyal and those he loves he loves completely. But these people are few. To Henry, most people aren't deserving of empathy. Henry is prone to bouts of depression which stem mostly from his loneliness and self imposed exile from society. He is a man of conservative taste and when he is happy, he enjoys the outdoors and especially carpentry, even creating a cabin with his bare hands when he thought he would be retiring after the Vanguard Force disbanded after the economic crash of 2007. He is nostalgic for youth and innocence. Depression Henry has had a constant neverending battle with depression his entire life. At heart he is a caring man, with deep empathy for others. But he finds it hard to extend that faith in his own self. As the last living clansmember he feels he has a duty to uphold for the sake of his ancestors but on the other hand he sometimes feels apathetic and that it's all for nothing. Why fight for a legacy you never truly knew? Henry is slow to trust others because he finds it hard to believe that others could trust him. The few people he calls friends, he has the utmost loyalty for and would die for. There's only one woman Henry has ever loved and he sacrifices his potential life with her in order to protect Duskhaven. Something that tortures him inside. Henry uses his persona as Silverwolf as a way to release his pent up frustrations and pain. He deals severe justice to criminals as he sympathizes and understands the sorrow they can cause in others. Unlike many other vigilantes, Henry isn't against the concept of killing those who kill others.